Her Wand
by PiperM
Summary: The story of how Lily Potter got her wand. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any characters therein.

Lily picked up her books and heaved them into her brand-new cauldron. She looked at her brother James, begging him to carry it. "Please, James! It's too heavy!" she whined.

"It wasn't too heavy for me when I first got my cauldron." He said matter of factly.

Lily's father, Harry, came over and grabbed the cauldron, smiling broadly at his daughter and mouthing the words "he couldn't lift his" to her, winking.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her dad as she followed him out of Flourish and Blotts.

"Where to next?" asked her brother, Albus.

"Madam Malkin's" Lily's mom Ginny answered, taking her hand, "You get new robes," Ginny said, "because you're a girl!" She laughed.

"What?" Albus pouted.

"This is the sad life of the middle child," Harry said, patting Albus on the back, "I guess it's a good thing I'm taking you out for a butter beer isn't it?"

Albus beamed as his dad lead him away from the rest of the family. Harry waved over his shoulder to Ginny, who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

The uncomfortable robe-fitting only lasted for a few minutes before Lily, James and Ginny were off to their next shop.

"Hey!" James yelled suddenly, "there's Thomas! I'll go with him and meet you back here in an hour!" He said hurriedly before running off, thankful for the excuse to get away from the girls. Ginny only laughed before yelling back.

"I'm holding you to that hour, James!"

She took her daughter's hand in her own and led her to the apothecary, and many more stores before finally speaking the words Lily had wanted to hear all day.

"And now to Ollivander's."

Lily knew that the original Mr. Ollivander of Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C had died before she was born, but the man who had bought the shop had been kind enough to keep the name symbolically and made excellent wands.

She walked into the store and breathed in all the scents of wood, pine and willow, spruce and aspen, not to mention the magical air about them smelling of phoenix and unicorn hair.

The new owner, Mr. Sylvester, could be seen in the back of the crowded store, bustling about the shelves and shelves of wands, each ready to choose their wizard.

Mr. Sylvester approached the pair. "For the young lady, I presume?" he said kindly, and Ginny nodded. "And how old might you be, miss?" he asked.

"Eleven." Lily said breathlessly, still awestruck by all the wands.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

Lily nodded and Mr. Sylvester began pulling wands, seemingly at random from the shelves.

He slid a box across the table. "Try it out." He said, opening the lid. "6 inches, pine with two twin phoenix feathers." He explained, "excellent for ch-" but he didn't finish, for Lily had accidently blown apart the box with the wand. "No," he muttered, "but it never is the first one, is it?" he said more loudly.

He pulled a brown box off the shelf. "This one is very well made." He said, handing her the box, "8 inch yew, and thick, yet flexible all the same, go on." He encouraged.

Lily pulled the wand from its box but quickly felt it wasn't the right one and placed it swiftly back in the box, not wanting to ruin Mr. Sylvester's box.

"No? Alright then…how about…" and so it continued, Mr. Sylvester pulling out boxes and Lily giving them back. "No matter." He kept saying, but Lily was beginning to grow worried. Had it ever taken this long for someone to find a wand? Was she a squib?

"Try this." He said handing her a blue faded box. Lily gulped, _Please be mine! Please be mine!_ She thought to it and pulled the wand almost white wand from its casing. "Aspen, 9 inches, some very nice unicorn hair, quite pliable, of course." But Lily couldn't hear him, she flicked the wand and a rainbow of sparks flew from its tip, melting into the walls around her.

Lily knew it was special to get a wand made from a deciduous tree, but had never expected for such a beautiful one to be hers.

Mr. Sylvester raised his eyebrows at Lily's mother, who nodded and handed him some galleons. She took Lily outside the store.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Lily nodded, now she was a wizard.


End file.
